


Take my Breath Away

by PROTOCOL3193



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Revenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 06:50:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20671088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PROTOCOL3193/pseuds/PROTOCOL3193
Summary: A tale that held their past and their present. Will revenge be served or will it be tamed like a candle snuffed with air?





	Take my Breath Away

**Author's Note:**

> This story is slightly canon in the story, where Vale's tribe killed Valir's fam. There is a huge difference of the story after that. I kind of wanted to make a fic for these two. Fun fact : after a tutorial with layla my first ML hero was Valir coz he looks like *coughs Gilgamesh *coughs.

The party started at a full swing, much to Valir's disappointment. The way his father had forcibly let his only son to attend the party made his mood dampen. It was full of old people, the old ones that made Valir look like a stupid tree standing behind his father. Even socializing with all these people gathered in their palace, Valir tried to be bearable enough for his father. The father whom he adored the most. The strong man who'd led the Fire Kingdom in feats unknown to his predecessors. The father who doted him whenever they'd fared in sword training and magic arts much to his displeasure. 

The twelve year old boy grunted as he saw his father's red cape and steered away from the rest of the crowd. Why can't parties serve their purpose, be fun for once? He sipped the grape juice glumly as his ruby orbs scanned the place.

With a sigh of defeat, he excused himself outside the hall to find something worth the fun. It was better to leave foreign affairs to the adults after all, Valir smiled to himself. 

His feet led him to a secluded path across his mother's Rose garden and then to the entrance of the forest towards the North. He could still see the prominence of the sun as it started to set. The gold flecks that cascaded to the partition of mountains. It bath an earthly glow towards the kingdom, his favorite time of the day, Sunset. 

His crimson eyes glimmered of new hope that one day, he'd learn Fire Magic and wield it like how his father won battles with it.

Watching the sun descend, Valir caught a palette of white behind the bushes ahead. His hands twitched towards the small knife attached to his hip.

"Who's there?" His voice held no fear as he stealthily approach the bush.

"Calm your horses, my friend," A kid materialized from the bush, both hands held up on a surrender.

"I'm not your friend," Valir scowled, clearly displeased at the heathen who trespassed their property. He'd better announce it to the guards, kid or not, he might be a threat.

The young boy with eyes the color of gold, snow-white hair and tanned skin slowly approached Valir like the prince was somewhat a scared animal. His steps where soft and his expression tamed, a smile on his lips as he held his hand towards the boy who's still holding his dagger. "I'm Vale." 

Valir stared at the offending hand, then back to the owner like he's some sort of crazy person. Who in their right mind would just extend their hand to a person with a knife? Apparently the white boy's kind.

"What are you doing here?" He unsheathe the small knife and stared at the boy with a puzzle.

The latter softly chuckled, not least offended by Valir's inability to introduce himself back. The boy slowly sat towards the soft grass, in front the boy who was staring at him like he's grown another head.

"I'm merely watching the sun set as much as you do." 

\--what a creep, Valir thought to himself as he watched the boy's getup. There was even no hidden weapon as if the guy's telling the truth. With a huge sigh, Valir slowly descended a good meter away from the boy, still suspicious but amicable to hold a conversation.

They both stared at the scene, no words exchanged as they idly watch the sun finally hid behind the mountains, then darkness.

"What now?" The prince of the fire kingdom asked the boy who was in front of him, hand held out towards him.

Then again, Valir ignored the offered hand and stood for himself as he glanced at the strange boy, with his bizarre personality.

"We depart," The boy, no, Vale muttered as he traversed towards the mansion's direction. Valir raised his brow for apprehension. 

Prickly as he might be, maybe the boy was a son of his father's visitors. Unfortunately, he had no decency to provide such hospitality towards the strange boy who gave him nothing but kindness.

He felt guilty to return the boys kindness with rudeness, "Valir." He murmured glumly.

"What?"

"My name's Valir."

"But of course, your Highness." Valir got the feeling the name drop was unnecessary after all as the strange boy's gold eyes gleam with amusement.

\--

The once tense conversation turned into an array of stories as Valir realized Vale wasn't an awful kind at all.

"I mean you could at least be a normal person and act surprised when I told you I found a large quantity of Magic dust underneath the Western quarry." Valir ranted as both boys settled at the plush couch inside the party hall.

"I am surprised." Vale smiled to his new friend, his facial expression might betray him but he was happy to meet a new friend. Happy was an understatement, the boy was overjoyed. He couldn't believe he'll meet someone as lively as Valir. He was vivacious, much to Vale's lack of personality. Vale was amaze his new friend could held a conversation with him, the rest just stormed away because he was such a bore.

His introverted side made him secluded to the rest of his tribe, he was friendless. He couldn't even hold a decent conversation with kids his age. Then came Valir, who was still speaking at him, like he's a wonder, someone worth the prince's time. Gone was the hostility, as the child told him stories after stories of different events that held his interest. 

Valir was kind, he was kind enough to bear with his lackluster attitude.

"Oi Vale are you even listening?" 

"I was, your highness. It's about the arcane magic, yes?" Valir nodded, in which Vale continued, "It would be great if you'll learn arcane magic as I learn ours. You'll become a great King, your highness."

"Valir, call me Valir, just drop the highness part, it's weird when you're saying it." Both of them laugh, their attention diverted at the guests who were trying to please the king with their proposals.

"Plus you're the Wind Tribe's leader son, Vale come with me." Valir excitedly grab Vale's arm unceremoniously and drag the willing boy upstairs.

"I got to show you something, I had this cool looking pet in my room," Valir continued as they both ascended the stairs. Vale stared at the huge paintings that adorned the walls. The palace was huge, totally different from his house back in the Valley of the Wind. 

An extravagant life meant for Kings, Vale smiled as he saw Valir's back. Vale silently promised to himself, the he too will try his best to become the leader of the Wind Tribe. When they grow up, they'd strengthen the pact between both Kingdoms.

"My dear child, who's your friend?" A woman with elegant brown curls gripped the banister and was assisted with array of maids. She was still on her night gown as she greeted the prince with a warm embrace.

"Mom I told you to rest." Valir scowled and returned the hug tighter, his mother laughing at his antics.

"I'm fine my son. Come here too." She motioned Vale to come over, in which she rewarded with a pat towards the head.

"This is my new friend Vale, he's the son of Chief Arvac and he's my m—MOM stop it." The lady giggled as her face was swatted by her son. Valir didn't like Vale to see that he's a mama's boy after all. Kisses were banned, he wanted to look tough for his new friend. Unfortunately for him, Vale already saw his façade and laugh together with the queen.

"This is a mutiny," Valir rolled his eyes and laugh together with them.

"Mom you go rest, I gotta let Vale see my pet." The kind lady sneaked a kiss to Valir's cheek before she went away together with the maids.

"Damnit." With a blush, Valir soothe the kissed cheek.

"You should be happy, your mother loves you."

"I am but sometimes she's so urghh—embarrassing." Vale saw his new friend's cheek tinted with red.

\--

The both of them finally arrived at a huge room with a king size bed at the center of it. Expensive curtains draped at the poster of the bed, soft red carpet on the ground and a huge fireplace. There were little toys and more books. Apparently, Valir's also a nerd, Vale thought.

"Arsen." Valir called and suddenly a lizard like creature the size of a ferret crawl from the bed. It greeted Valir with a small nip at his feet. 

"A salamander." A rare animal that breathes fire, they were extinct because of the poachers. It was a feat capturing one. Vale was not surprise Valir owns one, he's royalty after all.

"Isn't he making a ruckus of placing a hole at your feet?" Vale chided as he saw an evil glint from the animal.

"Aww he just loves me." Valir coos, in which Vale thought of the opposite. The salamander hated to be petted but Valir was clueless of his pet's dissatisfaction and pampered it all the more.

Vale shook his head and watch his friend ruffle the spikes of the unwilling salamander.

"Say Valir."

"Yes?"

"Would you like to learn arcane magic together with me?"

"That would be great Vale. Maan I can't believe you thought it first." Valir deflated but with a new vigor, stood atop his bed, a pet salamander on his shoulders as he rejoiced. 

Vale watched his friend's short celebration, Valir's eyes reminded him of his late mother's pendant. As if in trance, Vale watch those ruby orbs swirl with passion like no other. A short gasp before he hurriedly lowered his head, a blush painted on his tan cheeks.

"And we'll be the best of kings, you and I." Valir made an imaginary cheers, clueless to his friend's predicament.

"Yes, you and I." 

(to be continued) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damnit i am still stuck at Legend this season. >:(
> 
> what's your frequently used heroes guys?  
Mine goes like this 
> 
> mage : valir / vale / odette / chang'e  
mm : CLAUDE   
fighter : leomord  
tank : uranus

**Author's Note:**

> Like the story? Do leave a like and a comment. Many thanks.


End file.
